the end of the beginning
by animelover294
Summary: Lisanna's jealousy against Lucy caused a big problem
1. Chapter 1

The end of the beginning

CHAPTER ONE

Master...I'm leaving the guild , I can't stand Lucy anymore she thinks she is so important because she is Natsu's girlfriend! I was supposed to be Natsu's wife but no it's LUCY this LUCY that...I give you two options leave it or take it or Lucy leaves or I leave !

Lisanna Why you little trouble maker!

It's not my problem , well you didn't answer so that means I am leaving so hurry up and erase my guild mark !.

If you leave in want guild are you going to join?

Saberthooth or mermaid heel...

Are you going to change your name ?

yeah...that doesn't matter right now hurry and erase this crest!

(master starts crying )

I'm done child you can go but what I am going to tell Mirajane and Elfman?

I left them this letters make sure you give them to there right full owner when I leave

yes child take care...

(Lisanna leaves and slams the door)

Hey Lisanna where are you going ?

Juvia , I hope we see each other soon..

Lisanna?!

(Lisanna leaves)

Lucy's P.O.V

Is Lisanna Leaving because of Natsu and me ? If she does it's not my fault she came too late .

(A thinking levy)

short? Short!

Ahh!agh! Sorry gajeel I was thinking about Lisanna's problem with Natsu and Lucy...

Yeah I heard and the master is going to tell Mirajane and elfman when she finishes with gildarts drink.

I hope mirajane takes it easy...

Me too...Hey short how about _tonight_ we go around Magnolia and see if we hear so valuable information about the rumor...sounds like a plan short ?.

well...

FeraCome one short !

Fine...pick me up at 7:30pm , okay ?

Yeah Yeah ,Fairy hills apartment 015 !

Gajeel no...how Many times I have to tell you it's 025...it seems you only remember it wen your looking for food !

Well...see ya later short!

(Gajeel leaves)

Mirajane , Elfman come to my office...

Yes master!

(At the office )

This is from Lisanna...

(Mirajane opens the letter)


	2. Chapter 2

Mirajane's reaction...

_Dear Mirajane..._

_"I'm sorry for leaving without telling you the rumor was true , I left the guild because I can't stand seeing Lucy's face anymore , I wished that everything was different , I was supposed to __ Mrs. Dragneel but no I am Happy's earth mother , I was the one that helped Natsu when he needed it even thought Happy loves Lucy more than me I am going to keep being the one that took care of him , I am thinking of joining Saberthooth or Mermaid Heel its the only two guilds that may accept me , if I join saberthooth I am going to pretend being the guild master's sister Layla eucliffe if not I am going to try at mermaid heel too you will see me around but don't mention my name in the guild its just I don't know I want to leave the guild because my heart is filled of hatred against Lucy heartfillia, Thanks for all these years of care and love . Don't come after me keep living your life and forget about me._

_with all my love_

_-Lisanna_

**(mirajane collapse and starts crying)**

**stay strong Mirajane...**

**Elfman how dare you tell me to stay calm if I lost her not once but twice! you are her brother and still you react with calm how dare you call your self her brother !**

**(Mirajane slams the door)**

**Mirajane !**

**Elfman let her calm down it's not good pressuring her...**

**\AT THE GUILD HALL\**

**Lucy , come here for a moment!**

**Yes , what is it mira?  
><strong>

**You took my precious Lisanna's place and now your going to pay !**

**huh?! what are you saying are you crazy that's not true!**

**(Mirajane enters satan soul: halphas)**

**oh no it's halphas the ultimate satan soul and it can destroy an entire city that's why Master makarov forbidden its usage**

**that means I am going to use my ultimate power to take down a b*tch like you !**

**Wait I am not behind...OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!**

**Hey princess , how you doing?**

**Loke we don't have time for your flirting ,don't you see wants in-front of you !**

**I see a beautiful woman that summon me !**

**Loke TURN AROUND!**

**OH SH*T , IT'S MIRAJANE'S HALPHASSSSSS!**

**LOKE HURRY or she is going to kill me !**

**I will try...**

**LOKE DOWN!**

**COSMIC BEAM!**

**SH*t I hate Halphas!**

**Loke return !**

**BUT Lucy** SHE** is freaking strong!**

**I am going to us my wipe !**

**GOOD LUCK LUCY !**

**(Loke returns)**

**COSMIC RAIN!**

**AGHHHHHH!**

**See don't underestimate my power!**

**ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!**

**Wendy stay back this is the ultimate satan soul! **

**I don't this is Fairy tail and we don't give up!**

**she's down hurry erza !**

**DEMON SWORD CRIMSON SAKURA!**

**aghhhh! I'm not staying like this ! **

**TELEKINESIS!**

**if you can us that Erza I can use one of my strongest attacks!**

**COSMIC BEANSSS!**

**AGHHH!**

**ERZA!**

**Lucy , Erza here , ARMS!**

**I **** feel stronger! **

**DRAGON FORCEEEE!**

**AGH GH!**

**When defeated Mirajane's Halphas...**

**You guys are the first and the last I am sorry Lucy the rage...**

**Its okay but remember we are from the same guild we aren't supposed to fight**

**Yes I know we should forget about Lisanna...**

**But Mirajane it's your little sister !**

**She left so what are we going to do...**

**Let's return to Fairy tail...**


	3. Chapter 3

The Time Skip...

**Hey Lu-chan , I finished the novel !**

**Seriouly!**

**Yes today I have to go on a job with Jet and Droy but when I return I promise I will drop it off at your house but tell me how is it going with the saberthooth investigation?**

**Well the investigation is fine but I was reading the reports and I saw a suspicious act...**

**What was it?**

**In the guild records shows that Lisanna Strauss was a member two years ago...**

**Yeah but?  
><strong>

**It says she was killed...**

**What !?**

**(Minerva walks in )**

**Hey Minerva is it true Lisanna died being a Saberthooth member?**

**Yeah that b*tch died in the hands of one of our members **

**Wait what member?**

**Can't talk about that its censored by are guild its a dark secret...well I have to go!**

**(MINERVA LEAVES)**

**If It was two years ago Mirajane should already know it **

**Before we jump to conclusions lets ask Mirajane !**

**FINE...I cared for Lisanna but there is something that is telling me that she was planning something against me !**

**I really don't know...**

**Levy you know something when you are hiding something you lower your head and you don't look at the person that is talking to you , I want you to tell me what was Lisanna's problem !**

**If I show you something are you going to freak out?**

**It depends...**

**well hurry up!**

**(levy takes lucy to lisanna's room at fairy hills)**

**What is this it smells horrible...**

**It's Lisanna's room , Mirajane locked when Lisanna left 4 years ago but it seems Lisanna came here several times look at the desk**

**The smell from this room is !**

***whispers * blood...**

**(Levy opens her eyes wide open)**

**ahhhhhh! **

**Lucy is everything okay?!**

**(levy runs to a collapsing lucy)**

**This is horrible...**

**We should leave already!**

**Wait there is something in the desk **

**Those are...letters for Natsu , Juvia , Mirajane , me and the entire guild..**

**Lucy hurry up with the letters we have to go !**

**YES i'M HERE!**

**(levy closes the door)**

**You saw it too right?**

**the thing on the bed ?**

**Yeah...**

**It's horrible...(tears start following from lucy's eyes)**

**lu-chan...**

**If things were different this wouldn't have**** happened..**

**(back at fairy tail) **

**Natsu , Juvia , Mirajane , this is for you guys **

**(lucy opens her letter)**

**_Dear Lucy..._**

**_"I know you are not going to read it in anytime soon so I can tell you all the things I felt since I returned to the guild...I felt jealousy and hatred against you I wanted to get rid of you so I could stay with Natsu and Happy and the opportunity of staying in Team Natsu when I was in edolas and saw Earthland Natsu I thought about the opportunity that was in my hands I never thought you were going to surpass me any thing I saw earthland Lucy and I THOUGHT "edolas is full of counterparts of the real us so if lucy ashley loves natsu draggion that means lucy heartfillia hates natsu dragneel and thinking my hypothesis was true I was very happy but arriving in the real world and seeing I WAS WRONG IT HURT ME ! I was thinking everything was elf-nii-chan's fault for hurting me that day but I was completely wrong , now i am a saberthooth member the master accepted me as his little sister I even attended to Rogue's wedding as Sting's little sister Layla Eucliffe , I know that your mother's name was Layla that's why I picked it ! THANKS maybe I should return to Fairy tail sometime _**

**_take care..._**

**_-Lisanna _**

**_(lucy starts crying)  
><em>**

**_lucy-san whats the matter ?_**

**_It's I want Lisanna to return..._**

**_I heard she is dead..._**

**_Yes Minerva told me..._**

**_Lucy-san have you heard the rumor?_**

**_What rumor?_**

**_It's about Minerva..._**

**_Wendy hurry up and tell me!_**

**_Well *whispers * _**

**_WHATTTTTTT! are you serious ! _**

**_Yes..._**

**_But how could she it's her own son !_**

**_Yeah I know but I haven't talk to him in weeks _**

**_How could he be Minerva's son_**

**_I don't know I have heard she is 31 and he is 23 _**

**_So that means she gave birth to him at the age of seven but that can't be..._**

**_I was thinking that tomorrow i should go talk to him.._**

**_Wendy could I go with you ?_**

**_Yes but why?_**

**_Well I have to check something out..._**

**_Well okay.._**


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva's rumor

**_(at saberthooth)_**

**_Hi Sting !_**

**_Wendy can you wait out side I am in guild meeting right now._**

**_Yes !_**

**_(wendy closes the doors)_**

**_They are in a guild meeting._**

**_Did you see Minerva ?_**

**_Yeah she was behind Yukino_**

**_Well I only care about what Minerva has to say about this rumor against her self ._**

**_*sting screams*And if you hurt her you will be banned from the guild!_**

**_Yes master!_**

**_well now MEETING DISMISSED! _**

**_(BEHIND THE DOOR)_**

**_Lucy-san , now I am scared..._**

**_Why?_**

**_sting is very nice with me but I heard he is a ruff guild master!_**

**_Nah , just dirty rumors!_**

**_(lucy opens the doors) _**

**_Hey sting were is Minerva?_**

**_Well why hello Lucy and her room is in the end of the second hall away next to Orga's  
><em>**

**_thanks for the help, Wendy if you need me you now were I will be at ._**

**_(Lucy leaves)_**

**_Is Minerva really your mother ?_**

**_I really don't know but I am sure she was the one that started this rumor but if she is really my mother she will have to explain why am I blonde !_**

**_Besides your one of us a dragon slayer_**

**_Yeah your right Wendy _**

**_(door opens) _**

**_Hey big brother did I miss the meeting?! _**

**_Yes Layla were have you been ?! _**

**_I'm sorry big brother I have been very busy lately it's just I was writing more letters for my friends_**

**_(WENDY SLOWLY TURNS AROUND) _**

**_Lisanna?!_**

**_Wendy..._**

**_How dare you send letters to us your "friends" how dare you call your self by that name Layla Eucliffe you meet Sting 4 years ago! you left your home and siblings to leave and never come back but all of a sodden you join sabethoth and call your self his sister this is just despicable you two don't even look alike but I leave you two with that problem...Sting if your Minerva's son good for you and if not good for you too..._**

**_(wendy slams the doors shut) _**

**_Lisanna let me handle Wendy you can take care of the rest _**

**_Yes big brother _**

**_Lisanna stop calling me that I am not your brother Wendy is right and I am sorry you should leave my guild as soon as possible..._**

**_Sting hear me out I have been here for 4 years as your sister why now?_**

**_Because Wendy opened my eyes now I can see the truth...please leave_**

**_(Lisanna hugs Sting from behind ) _**

**_"brother...please I am a saberthooth member...I am your sister... why?!..."_**

**_(sting pushes lisanna away)_**

**_*Sting screams*" Leave my guild now your not my sister and your not a saberthooth member I have protected you long enough saying you were dead now go beg Fairy tail to let you in get your stuff and leave my guild nowww!"_**

**_(Lisanna leaves the meeting room) _**

**_*cries*'why why ?! I have failed in everything ...I lost everything two guilds , my friends , my siblings"_**

**_(Lisanna opens the guild doors an sees that is raining)_**

**_"Well I have to leave it was sting's order..."_**

**_(at Fairy tail) _**

**_"Wendy there is something bordering you ?"_**

**_"Well yes but you can't tell no one in this guild.."_**

**_"When Sting and I were talking his sister Layla showed up but I noticed something , one Sting Eucliffe does not have siblings and second...she is Lisanna..."_**

**_"So that was it..."_**

**_"You knew?!"_**

**_"Yeah since Levy and I came back with the letters"_**

**_"I have noticed that Mirajane-san is acting strange lately "_**

**_"She was one of the 6 people who told us to forget about Lisanna"_**

**_"Maybe she knew from the beginning"_**

**_"If she really knew why she kept it a secret"_**

**_"Lucy-san , Carla and I are going on a job if Natsu and Happy are in there own you and come with us"_**

**_"Thanks Wendy but I better start reading the novel Levy left at my house "_**

**_"Ohh, its okay I have to leave now "_**

**_"take care"_**

**_"Yes I will"_**

**_(Wendy leaves)_**

**_"Mira, do you need some help at the bar?"_**

**_"No thanks sweety"_**

**_"I'm leaving now"_**

**_"have a nice day "_**

**_"You too"_**

**_(Lucy leaves the guild) _**

**_~flashback~_**

**_"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfillia I am part of Team Natsu "_**

**_"I am Lisanna Strauss nice to meet you"_**

**_~end of flashback~ _**

**_"Lucy?Lucy!"_**

**_'ahhh, what is it"_**

**_"Where is the money its pay day "_**

**_"I only have half of it"_**

**_"agh Lucy next time I am not going to have mercy "_**

**_"thank you so so much rent lady!"_**

**_"yeah sure...brats"_**

**_(Lucy closed the door)_**

**_"I'm thinking in between a hot bath with the novel or a nice bed and the novel"_**

**_(Minutes later) _**

**_"Never fails its a hot bath with the novel"_**

**_"EAKKKKKK"_**

**_"shhhh Lucy don't scream!"_**

**_"Master Mavis why the Hell are you doing in my bathtub?!"_**

**_"What to you wanted me to do Fairy hills bathtubs are weird!"  
><em>**

**_"Because they are community bathtubs"_**

**_"I am not letting any of those girls what I have and what I don't!"_**

**_"Master!"_**

**_"What is it screaming girl"_**

**_"Your a ghost how can you take a shower and go to the bathroom?"_**

**_"Well its a long story"_**

**_"I really don't want to know"_**

**_"Hey what is that a book!"_**

**_"its a novel"_**

**_"about fairies?!"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"what"_**

**_"its says in the back ,"When a childish game turns into a real problem"_**

**_"lets read it"_**

**_"Okay"_**

**_(mavis and lucy opened the novel)_**

**_"This is exactly..."_**


	5. Chapter 5

The novel...

"Everyone!".Lisanna shouted.

Huh?

"I have big news from Crocus!"

"What is it child?".master asked.

"Well we have to sign an agreement with the council before we could keep on doing jobs around the content"

"WHY IS THAT CHILD?!"

"Ahh and also they said they needed Fairy tail having more teams like Team Natsu , Shadow Gear , Raijiishuu and The Strauss Siblings so that leaves , Laki , Max, Gajeel , Juvia , Romeo and Kinana as the only ones without a team. Said Lisanna.

"Lisanna...Child please come to my office for a second...'

"Yes of-course Master"

(Lisanna leaves)

Lucy's P.O.V

In that minute my heart started racing something that has never happened to me before, maybe the council is planning a second attack on tartarus or any other phenomenon or is it true Lisanna is going to leave the guild...but it can't be this is her home...

\BACK AT THE OFFICE\

"Master...I know this shouldn't be I know I said I was going to stay in this guild for ever...but I can't stand it anymore, I thought I was going to stay in Team Natsu and be with him forever but it seems that Lucy beat me to it...I am happy that Natsu has a good relationship with Lucy but its hurting me...is Lucy better than me...I'm sorry Master ...could you erase my guild mark and give this letters to mira-nii and elf-nii-chan?"

(master starts crying)

"Lisanna you've been very special to Natsu and everyone in this guild since you've been a little fella but why know?"

"I'ts just I don't what to hurt Lucy..."

" If that's what you desire but remember this will always be your home...I will give the letters as soon as you leave..."

"Thank you so much Master I will never forget this guild, Thank you for your parenta figure all this years and for giving a home to three little siblings that needed it...please take care of my siblings!"

(Lisanna's guild mark disappears and she leaves the office)

"Hey Lisanna tonigh ARE YOU COMING TO THE PARTY?"

"Juvia I hope we see each other soon..."

"Whats the matter"

Levy's P.O.V

"Why did Lisanna told Juvia that she hoped to see her soon is the rumor true ? Is Lisanna really leaving the guild ? but if she does were is she going to join?"

(a thinking Levy)

"Levy?Levy!"

"A AGH!Sorry Mirajane"

"Whats the matter Levy?"

(mirajane sits down)

"Well yeah,is Lisanna really leaving the guild...?"

"*sigh*I don't think that rumor is true...think about it , why my little sister would leave the guild that gave her a home?"

"Your right those are dirty rumors that go around Magnolia as always"

"see don't let them trouble you"

(mirajane stands up)

"Well I have to go help Kinana at the bar "

"talk to you later"

" yes'

(mirajane leaves)

"Mirajane is right "

(gajeel sits at Levy's table)

"Hey short!"

"Gajeel have you heard about the Lisanna rumor?"

"Yeah its all over Magnolia."

"I am very worried..."

"Why?"

"Because this may turn Mirajane into her old self and even worst..."

"Nah no one changes from day to night , Hey how about tonight we go all over magnolia and see if we hear important things about this rumor?"

"Well.."

"Come on short!"

"Fine...pick me up at 7:30 PM , okay?"

"YEAH YEAH , fairy Hills apartment 015!"

"No...Gajeel...how many times I have to tell you its 025 , it seems you only remember when you are looking for food!"

"Nah...short that's not true...well see ya later!"

(Gajeel leaves)

(Master stands in the balcony)

"Mirajane , Elfman come to my office..."

"Yes master "

(At the office)

"This is for you guys..."

(mirajane opens the letter)

"Dear Mirajane...

"Thank you so much for every single day, you spent loving me and taking care of me"

love

-Lisanna

(Mirajane brakes the letter)

"Master give me one reason for her to leave!"

"She had some problems with some guild members!"

"Mirajane stay calm this is just a tempest it will pass"

"You you dead b*tch don't know any of this things you were from a past time "

"MIRAJANE ! more respect for the FIRST MASTER!"

"It's okay...

(Mirajane slams the door)

"Mirajane !"

" Elfman give Her time it's normal but she is not the old Mirajane she is not going to hurt any of her comrades"

/BACK AT THE BALCONY/

"Everyone I have big news for you all because of Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna left the guild And now they are going to get her back or they get banned from the guild !"

"Mirajane that's not fair we didn't know please hear me out I cared for Lisanna !"

"Oh shut your f*ck mouth !"

"COSMIC BEAMS!"

"NOOOO"

**_" Now you will decide the end you will complete this novel with what happens next..."_**

**_author : Levy Mcgarden_**

**_"for my best friend Lucy...sorry lu-chan for the cliff hanger but it's your turn to complete the story we are 22 year olds now if does 7 years in tenrou island never had happened we would be 29 year olds since this has been a hard time in are lives I decided to let you end the story with couple problems and the end I wish this novel ends perfect..."_**

**_-Levy _**

**_(lucy closes the novel) _**

**_"wow now is your turn to finish it " _**

**_" Yeah I know it's a big responsibility I don't know what to say..." _**

**_"Well I given you one advice finish it with the truth"_**

**_"Master?"_**

**_"Well I have to go now eemm I have something important to do..."_**

**_(mavis gets dressed)_**

**_"well now it's time for you to finish that novel Lucy go and find out what is the end of that troublesome story"_**

"**_I think I know how is it going to end"_**

**_"Well when it ends how you want it tell me , I have to go now"_**

**_"Thanks for the time we bonded reading the novel"_**

**_" NO thank you ! !"_**

**_(mavis leaves and lucy gets dressed) _**

**_*KNOCK KNOCK* _**

**_" Who is it at this hour?"_**

**_(lucy opens the door) _**

**_"It's you come in your wet!"_**

**_"Thanks Lucy , I am sorry to come to your house after all I have done"_**

**_"Don't worry it's okay but tell me why did you leave saberthooth in a rainy night ?"_**

**_"Sting kicked me out..." _**

**_"What!"_**

**_"Yes he was furious after he saw Wendy was mad"_**

**_"That's why she told me that day that saberthoth's master was stupid" _**

**_"Hey what there relation they seem very close"_**

**_"They are not family is what I can tell you"_**

**_"We have to ask Wendy before we jump into conclusions" _**

**_"Yeah your right"_**

**_"Well Lisanna how about tonight you stay here and tomorrow I take you back to Fairy tail !"_**

**_"But are you sure I am wanted there...my sister is going to hate me more than what you imagine!"_**

**_"No she's not don't worry keep calm and rest your going to be okay "_**

**_"Thanks Lucy for letting me sleep her after all I have done to you..." _**

**_"Lisanna that's in the past , now your going to be my little sister!"_**

**_(Lisanna starts crying)_**

**_"Thank you thank you so much"_**

**_"don't worry just go to sleep"_**

**_(lucy turns the lights off) _**


End file.
